pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save a Fawn
Please don't edit I work hard on this and this is my second story so please don't be mean. The only one's who can edit it is Admins for grammar mistakes Please if you haven't read my first story please read Pups Save a Famous Ballerina Pup before you read or else it won't make much sense. Creator of this is story was Angelinatheballerinapup Pups Chase Rubble Zuma Rocky Marshall Skye Everest Angelina People Ryder Dina Story It is noon on a bright snowy day.It has been a few months sinces Angelina’s paw got broken and it’s all healed. All the pups were getting ready to head to Jake’s Mountain. Chase:(Through his megaphone) Is everyone ready to head to Jakes”s Mountain? Skye: I’m ready Rubble: I’m ready. Marshall: I’m not. Zuma: I’m also weady dude. Rocky: I am ready. Marshell: Now I am ready. (As he trips with his snowboard stuck on his paws) Oops. I’m good. Pups and Ryder: Laughing. Chase: Ruff ruff megaphone away. Ryder: Lets go pups. (All of them got on their vehicles and went to Jake’s Mountain ) (Scene changes Paw Patrol symbol.) (At the forest with Dina and Angelina walking in the forest.) Angelina: It’s nice we get to go for a walk in the forest. Dina: Yes, it is nice especially that I don’t have to carry you any more. Angelina: Me to, I love walking and dancing. Thank you for telling the captain I was missing on our private boat. Dina: Angelina you know I would never let anything happen to you. I love you. Angelina:. I know, When you (laughing) were told I broke my paw (laughing) by Marshall you fainted and then Marshall had to treat you too. Dina: I know I fainted. I was worried about you and I forgot I could faint under stress. (Then they say funny tracks on the snow and a bit of blood.) Angelina: Hey look at these funny tracks. It’s looks like an elephant tracks. . Dina: Yes, They do look like elephant tracks at the front but at the back it looks like beaver trail tracks. I know they isn’t an elephant footprint because there are no elephants in the forest. I know it’s not a beaver tail because they would not come this far out in the winter. Angelina: Then if they're not elephant tracks and they’re not beaver’s tracks what are they? Dina: I don’t know what there are but lets follow them especially because I see a bit of blood. Angelina: Okay, I hope whoever it is they are okay. (After a few minutes of following the tracks) (They are now on top on top of a hill) Angelina: Hey what’s that brown thing at the bottom of the hill? Dina: I don’t know what that is but we’d better check it out (At the bottom at the hill) Dina: I think I know who made those weird prints. I see a fawn with her front hooves stuck in two milk jugs and her back legs are all tangled up in a tarp. Also she is fallen down a small hole. Angelina: Oh my, I hope the little fawn is okay. I think it is time to call the Paw Patrol. Dina: You got that right. (Takes her phone out) and calls Ryder. (Scene changes Everest symbol.) (Back at Jakes Mountain) (All the pups were snowboarding or belly sliding) Everest: I’m glad Jake said I could play with you pups. Rubble: You're a nice pup to play with. (All the pups thought so) (Scene Changes Rubble badge) (Ryder was snowboarding then his pup pad rang and he stopped snowboarding) Ryder: (Pup pad rings) Hello Ryder Here. (Through the pup pad) Hi Ryder It’s Dina and Angelina. We have a problem. We were walking in the forest and we found a fawn with her front hooves stuck in two milk jugs and her back legs are all tangled up in a tarp. Also, she fallen down a small hole. (Turns the phone so Ryder can see the deer) Ryder: Poor thing all tangled up in garbage. Don’t worry Dina and Angelina the Paw Patrol is on it. No Job too big and no pup is too small. (Presses the button to call the pups.) (Pups collar beeping) Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder need us! Sky: Are you coming Everest? Everest: Sorry, no. I am going to be on patrol in a few minutes but I will stick close to my pup house in case you need me. Skye: Okay, Then good bye. (As she is running to the lookout) (At the lookout) Every pup got in the elevator except Marshall Marshall: (Trips over a tug toy and smashed into Chase) Oops Sorry Chase. Chase: That's okay. Pups: (Laugh) (Elevator goes up and pups have their gear on) Chase: Ready for Action Ryder Sir. Ryder: Okay Pups. We have an a poor little fawn tangled up in garbage. Sky: Poor thing. Ryder: (Swiping to Rocky’s symbol) Rocky I need you to use your scissors to cut her free and put the garbage in your truck. Rocky: Green means Go!” Ryder: (Swiping to Sky’s symbol) Sky I need you to lower me down to get the fawn with your hook and harness. Sky: Let’s take to the Sky. Ryder: Alright Paw Patrol is on a role! (Pups Go down the slide and get in to their vehicles) (At the forest with Dina and Angelina) Dina: Hello. Thanks for coming quickly Paw Patrol Angelina: Yes, Thanks. Ryder: No Problem. Hi Angelina and Dina. Sky, I need your harness and hook. Sky: Okay Ryder. (As lowers the hook and harness) Ryder: I got it. (After two minutes as the harness on) Ready Sky lower me down carefully. Sky: Lets take the sky! (After a few minutes Ryder got the fawn) Ryder: I got the fawn. Sky, bring us up. Skye: Roger, that Ryder sir. (After a few minutes the fawn and Ryder are safely on the ground) Ryder: Lets get you untangled from this garbage. Rocky you know what to do. Rocky: Ruff ruff claw and ruff ruff scissors (claw and scissors apparel from his pup pack) Lets get you loose (snips the tarp of in a straight line). I am going to get the milk bottles off your front hooves now (snips the milk jug off). There you go little fawn. I’m going to put the tarp and milk jugs in my truck. Don't loose it, reuse it. Dina: Thanks Paw Patrol for helping the poor dear. Angelina: Yes, Thanks. Ryder: You're Welcome. Whenever there's trouble just yelp for help. You all have been good pups you deserve playtime.